The claimed invention relates to computer aided technologies (CAx) such as computer aided design, engineering, analysis and manufacture in general, and sharing CAx data in particular.
Multi-user CAx technologies enable multiple users to collaborate on projects. However, the software tools used by such users may not support a common data format and may experience sub-optimal performance with some data formats including data compatibility and fidelity issues.